


Segue (1/1)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>There's just no graceful way to segue to naked.</em> A look at how Xander and Dawn's first time might go. Based on Buffy S8 comics canon. Mild spoilers through issue #31.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segue (1/1)

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[comics canon](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/comics%20canon), [dawn](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/dawn), [xander](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/xander), [xander/dawn](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/xander/dawn)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Xander/Dawn

Rating: NC-17

Summary: _There's just no graceful way to segue to naked._ A look at how Xander and Dawn's first time might go. Based on Buffy S8 comics canon. Mild spoilers through issue #31.

A/N: I wanted to write an "awkward first time" story and if it would happen to anyone, I think it would be these two. Also, for [](http://anxiety-junkie.livejournal.com/profile)[**anxiety_junkie**](http://anxiety-junkie.livejournal.com/) who is not having a good week: a little happy story, even if it isn't your favorite pairing. I told you I could make it up to neutrally hopeful!

  
It's not where you put the noses. He's got that one down. Spent a lot of time planning that one out, actually, back in his closet days with Cordy. It's not even any of the trickier issues that come after noses. It's the naked moment.

There's just no graceful way to segue to naked.

He can remember being naked before. With women. Well, with Anya. Never had any trouble getting to naked with Anya. This is different.

"Hey!" A finger thumps his forehead and he blinks, startled.

"I'm still actually here," she says, her forehead scrunching in displeasure. "Doofus," she adds.

"Did you just call me a doofus?" Xander asks, quizzically. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

"Yes," she answers. "Because you are one."

"Dawn," he says. "I don't think you understand what's happening here. We're trying to get to the naked part. I don't remember how to do that. It's been awhile since I did the naked part. Maybe it's all different now. Or I'm all different now. Or…"

"You're babbling," she notes calmly. "Anya mentioned this part. She said you had issues with the preliminaries."

Xander freezes, the flow of words catching in his throat. There's awkward, like being in bed partially naked with the sister of your best friend, a woman you used to baby-sit for cripe's sake; and then there's awkward, like the sudden and inexplicable presence of your dead ex-fiancee. One of these things, Xander thinks, is not like the other.

"Dawnie," he begins, but he stops because he can't figure out how to finish that sentence. I love you? This is a bad idea? Look, Cheese Guy! Too many possibilities, too many potential failures.

Her hand slides over the rumpled sheet, creeping towards his hand. Her finger traces the outline of his hand, a soft swoopy motion that mesmerizes him, pulls his mind away from the noise of his own thoughts. Swoop, swoop, around and loop; the feathery light touch almost tickles and he smiles, his eye drifting closed. This is nice. Hand-holding does not require a good segue to naked - just a hand. He's got that.

"You know," Dawn says tentatively, "we don't actually have to do…anything. I mean, if you don't want to."

She's trying to reassure him. She's taking the pressure off. That's nice. Also, kinda weird. He can't remember not having the pressure on. Life is pressure. But he hums a little and wiggles his fingers under her gentle touch, just so she doesn't think he's ignoring her.

He feels her moving, the bed shifting slightly under her weight. Xander's eye flies open as she kisses him, her lips pressing lightly against his. Her eyes are open too, and her hands trail down his side, wriggling under his waistband. His hips jerk upwards once, and he inhales sharply. His eye drifts close and he opens his lips, tentatively seeking more. She gasps, opening to him and deepening the kiss. Her fingers brush across the head of his cock, one nail catching and tugging slightly on the sensitive crown.

That's it. His nerves and her touch send him over the edge, quickly and embarrassingly. His sac tightens and he grunts, his cock pulsing thin streams that coat her fingers. Even as the waves of pleasure radiate through his body, he's praying for a quick death … vampires, a commando invasion, maybe one of those giant chicken demons they saw last week. He's not picky. Anything speedy and fatal will do right now.

"Wow," Dawn says softly. "Wow."

"Could we maybe not?" Xander asks a little breathlessly, staring at the ceiling. "I mean, I'm all for humiliation in bed but this is way beyond where I normally go, you know?"

The room goes quiet. He feels the bed shift again. Dawn moves next to him, her long legs weaving through his and her hands tracing nonsense patterns across his chest. He hopes they're nonsense patterns. Dawn's scary good with the books, so he figures she'll know the difference between the circles of chest stroking and the circles of evil demon summoning.

"I liked it," she says idly, keeping her eyes fixed on his chest. "I mean, not all the time but once in awhile, it's nice."

"My complete and utter mortification?" he asks lightly.

"No," she tells him firmly and she rolls on to her belly. She stares at him, and even when he tries to not look, he can't.

"I like that you want me," Dawn says. "Like I said, it's definitely not something I want to happen all the time, but this time? It's totally a good thing."

He kisses her because he wants to, because she is totally a good thing. She kisses him back, her lips strong and sure on his. They're in the middle of running for their lives and saving the world again. Her sister does not seem pleased that they exist in the same dimension, let alone spend time together alone doing things big sisters aren't supposed to know about. There's no graceful segue from what they were to what they are.

But Xander thinks it might just be okay anyways.

  


_   
**Segue (1/1)**   
_


End file.
